Many machines that use isolation mounts are provided with mounting interfaces that allow only a certain type of isolation mount to be used with the components of that machine. Two common types of isolation mounts that are currently being used include rubber isolation mounts, so called as the rubber provides the desired dampening of vibrations, and fluid, viscous, or hydro type mounts, so called as the fluid provides viscous dissipation that dampens the vibrations. Typically, both of these type of isolation mounts use different mounting configurations, forcing the designer to choose a particular design early in the design phase of a machine. The isolation mounts also support, attach and position one structural member to another and may control and reduce vibration.
As can be imagined, prototyping is necessary while designing, building and testing various versions and proposed designs. Vibration testing of a cab that may be mounted to a frame of a machine is usually done to make sure that the isolation mounts are suitable for the application. As a result of testing or in order to reduce cost, the type of isolation mount may be changed during the design process. This may result in delayed machine build time and increased product development time that is undesirable as the mounting configurations of the machine must be changed to adapt to that of the desired style of isolation mount.
Similarly, during the life of a machine, it may be desirable to switch from one style of isolation mount to another for various reasons such as design improvements, cost reduction, repair, overhaul, etc. However, such a change is difficult to make given the different mounting configurations for various styles of isolation mounts currently available on the market.
FIG. 1 illustrates an application of a prior art rubber isolation mount assembly used on a machine 100, which is a bulldozer for an example. The machine 100 includes a motor 106 that powers a track driven undercarriage 108, and an articulated linkage assembly 110 that moves a work implement such as a bucket 112. The machine 100 includes a cab assembly 102 with a first structural member 114 that is mounted to the frame assembly 104 of the machine 100 via a plurality of isolation mount assemblies 116. This rubber isolation mount is not compatible with fluid isolation mounting structures.